


In Which Sherlock Discovers the Truth and Anthea is Helpful

by second_skin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anthea as Matchmaker, Crack, Humor, John Loves Marvin Gaye, Lestrade Dances, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/second_skin/pseuds/second_skin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Very short fill for anon prompt on the meme:</em><br/>"Remember 'Risky Business'? Stereo blasting "Ol'Time Rock'n'Roll." Lestrade, white button-down, socks, pants, rocking out."</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Sherlock Discovers the Truth and Anthea is Helpful

 

Where the hell is M? Supposed to be at Baker St to go over hacking case an hour ago.  
SH

 

Something unexpected came up. It may be a few hours.  
A

 

Where is he?  
SH

 

Confidential.  
A

 

Bloody bastard. Will meet GL and plan logistics of sting without M.  
SH

 

GL also busy. Will tell both to contact you when available.  
A

 

They're together?  
SH

 

Cannot confirm.  
A

 

Which means they are.  
SH

 

Cannot confirm.  
A

 

Conspiring against me. Obviously.  
SH

 

Paranoid.

A

 

And wrong.  
A

 

_(PAUSE)_

 

Oh God.  
SH

_(PAUSE)_

_  
_

How long?  
SH

 

What?  
A

 

MYCROFT AND LESTRADE. TOGETHER. HALF-WIT AND NO WIT.  
FORNICATING.  
SH

 

Why so rude? They like each other. Leave them alone. M doesn't interfere with you and JW.  
A

 

There is nothing like that going on between JW and me.  
SH

 

Pity.

A

 

JW seems up for it.  
A

 

 _(PAUSE_ )

 

How did M seduce GL?  
SH

 

Confidential. But--other way 'round.  
A

 

Surely not.  
SH

 

GL invited M to flat. GL in white button-down. JUST white button-down. Whisky. Music. Air guitar. Bob Seger. Stones. M gone three days.  
A

 

?!  
SH

 

Limping for five.  
A

 

STOP. TMI.  
SH

 

Have surveillance footage.  
A

 

Burn it.  
SH

 

_(PAUSE)_

_  
_

White shirt?

SH

 

Wear purple for JW. Trust me.  
A

 

Yes. Purple. Obviously.  
SH

 

CCTV shows JW on way home now. Bringing tea and beans. So romantic.  
A

 

Shut up.  
SH

 

_(PAUSE)_

_  
_

Shall I tell M to contact you asap?  
A

 

No. Will contact him later.  
SH

 

; )  
A

 

Pete Seeger?  
SH

 

BOB Seger. But for JW--- Marvin Gaye.  
A

 

Got it.  
SH

 


End file.
